


Baby Harvey Meets Family

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby Harvey Meets Family, Concerned Sophie, M/M, Newborn Baby, Post Mpreg, RIP Hervé, Sad Charles, Tired Charles, worried max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Max and Charles introduce Baby Harvey to their family.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Baby Harvey Meets the Leclercs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here is my new series which is titled Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen who is the son of Max Verstappen and Charles Leclerc. I am going to make this somewhat separate to the other baby fics that I have in my baby paddock series as Harvey is born in May 2019 and so I will have stories which will contain lockdown but also ones that include the 2019 season! This is a two parter so the first chapter focuses on Harvey meeting Charles' side of the family whilst part two will feature Max's side. One thing to watch in both parts is the mention of both fathers: one who is sadly no longer here and another who has a difficult relationship with his son. For the purpose of this story, all the characters will be speaking English unless I include the odd word in French etc. Hope you all enjoy this and please comment on your thoughts for future stories for this series!

Charles gazed down at the baby in his arms. He couldn’t believe he was here! Now here he was in the comfort of his home with his son in his arms, exhausted, but content now that everything was alright. They had only been home for a few hours but it felt like longer. Charles couldn’t remember anything about the birth, he couldn’t remember Max driving them home. He could just remember having his son in his arms like he belonged there. 

“He’s perfect, isn’t he?”

Charles looked up and smiled as Max arrived with a mug of tea for him and sat down carefully beside him. He went back to gazing down at his son as he felt Max rest his chin on his shoulder. 

“He’s everything.”

Max lifted a finger to stroke over his son’s cheek and both young drivers beamed when the baby shifted in his papa’s arms before settling down again. They sat in peaceful silence, just happy to be with one another but that was shattered when there was a knock on the door. Both drivers were startled and Charles felt guilty as his son whined.

“Shh, baby, it’s alright.” He whispered.

Max kissed Charles’ temple before he quietly got up off the sofa and made his way to the front door. He wasn’t entirely surprised to find Pascale, Lorenzo and Arthur standing outside, Pascale beamed at him whilst the two men behind her gave him sheepish looks.

“Oh Max, darling, bonjour!”

Pascale raced forward and threw her arms around Max. Lorenzo let out a little chuckle as Max raised an eyebrow as he hugged his mother in law.

“We tried to keep her away but there was no stopping her.” He said teasingly.

Max shook his head, amused. Eventually, Pascale pulled back and smiled at him. It was only then that he noticed Lorenzo holding a blue bag which was no doubt for the baby and Arthur held a big helium balloon that had the words “baby boy” written on both sides in big letters.

“How are my boys?” Pascale asked.

“Yeah, both are doing well. The baby is sleeping and Charles will probably be close to that soon.” Max replied softly.

The birth was long and painful. Charles just wanted to go home when it was over and the midwife was happy to let him leave as everyone was alright. Neither Charles nor Max had been expecting any visitors. They had obviously told their families about the birth but had hinted to siblings that they didn’t really want any visitors, Max knew that Charles was tired and he didn’t want the visits to be too much for him. In a way, the Dutchman knew that if anyone was going to come and visit, he knew it was going to be Pascale, still he was happy to see family.

He let Pascale go in as he was aware of how desperate she was to meet her grandson. Lorenzo followed in behind her and wrapped an arm around Max’s shoulder, whispering his congratulations. Arthur on the other hand, was smiling cheekily at his brother’s boyfriend as he stepped into the apartment. 

“Congratulations, daddy.” He teased.

Max scoffed and playfully hit Arthur round the back of the head as he closed the door.

Pascale gasped as she entered the living room and saw her son holding her newborn grandson. Charles lifted his head and turned to look at her, smiling.

“Hey, Mama.”

Pascale lifted a hand to cover her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. She walked closer to Charles and kissed his forehead as she wrapped her arms around him then carefully placed a kiss on her grandson’s forehead. 

“He is a darling.” She whispered. 

Charles could feel tears gather in his own eyes. He smiled as he heard Lorenzo and Arthur enter the room with Max following on behind.

“Meet Harvey Julian Leclerc-Verstappen.” He said softly.

Nearly everyone in the room had tears in their eyes at this point and Charles was sure that his mother was now crying.

“Mama, don’t start. Max and I have already cried at the hospital, don’t set us off.” He joked. 

Pascale let out a watery chuckle as she lifted a hand to wipe her face.

“Would you like to hold him?” Charles asked gently.

Without saying a word and without taking her eyes off the baby, she bent down and let Charles gently place her grandson into her arms. She let Lorenzo guide her so that she was now sitting down on the other sofa. He sat beside her and gazed down at his nephew. Arthur placed himself in the one seater across from his mum and brother as he held onto the balloon. Max sat down beside Charles and let him cuddle into his side.

“Baby, he looks like you.” Pascale said quietly.

Charles scoffed.

“No he doesn’t.” He denied.

Max laughed.

“So you’re in denial as much as you’re in denial about the fact that both you and Arthur sound the same.” He said teasingly.

Charles glared at his boyfriend.

“Shut up.” He mumbled.

“We don't sound the same.” Arthur argued.

“Yes you do.” Lorenzo coughed.

Both Arthur and Charles glared at their older brother as Pascale and Max laughed.

“Play nicely boys.” Pascale murmured.

Lorenzo shook his head fondly as he lifted up the bag and passed it over to Charles.

“To Harvey from all of us.” He announced.

Charles chuckled and gratefully accepted the bag. All of the presents were covered in blue wrapping paper. Charles picked up the first one and handed it to Max. The Dutchman laughed as he opened it up to reveal a red and blue striped baby one onesie which had Baby Lerclerc-Verstappen written on the front and Harvey’s date of birth on the back. Two of the presents were similar. One was a red Ferrari polo top with the initials LV on the back whilst the other had the same initials but it was blue in the form of a Red Bull polo top. Charles opened the last two presents and he laughed as he opened them up. The first was a soft croissant toy as Max would often joke that Charles was his little croissant and the second present was a waffle cushion as Charles had found himself addicted to actual waffles when Max had introduced them to him. No doubt their son would become addicted to them too. Charles also opened up the card which had a blue balloon on the front with the words "welcome baby" in gold writing. Once it opened up, it read congratulations right in the middle. At the top it said "Bonjour Baby Lerclerc-Verstappen" and underneath it had been signed by all three members of the Lerclerc family bar Charles. The young father felt a lump in his throat as his father's name was missing from the card and how he was missing now. 

"Thank you so much, we are so grateful." Said Max happily. 

Charles looked up at his family to see them smiling back at him and Max. 

Whilst Baby Harvey had been content to sleep in the arms of his grandmother, it wasn't long before he let his presence be known as he grew hungry and began to whine. 

"The little man is probably hungry, I'll make up a bottle." Max said. 

He got up and headed towards the kitchen whilst Charles cleared up the presents and put them back in the bag and fondly put the card down on the coffee table which was sitting in the middle of the couches. Pascale passed Harvey back over to Charles as they waited for Max to return. Charles gently rocked his son in his arms as the baby continued to whine and started to wriggle about as he waited impatiently for his milk.

“It’s alright, little H. Your daddy is coming with your milk. Are you impatient, huh? You’re going to keep us on your toes.” He said softly.

He was unaware of his family smiling at him as he was so focussed on his son. Thankfully, for the sake of his ears and for everyone else’s ears as Harvey began to cry, Max returned with a bottle of warm milk and passed it to Charles. Everyone smiled as the baby immediately latched on and began to drink. 

“We’re going to have our hands full.” Joked Max. 

Baby Harvey only managed around three quarters of the milk before he grew sleepy and stopped drinking. Charles put the bottle on the table and burped Harvey gently before letting him rest in his arms. Tears began to gather in his eyes as he watched his son. Whilst he was happy to have his family and his boyfriend with him, he wanted his dad and he couldn’t have that. Harvey would never get to meet his grandfather and it wasn’t fair. Charles wouldn’t be able to share stories of fatherhood with his father as he had died before Harvey was even thought about. Max could see that his boyfriend was getting emotional and that it would be a good idea to have a moment with his mum. He then remembered that Charles’ brothers hadn’t yet seen Harvey’s room so he thought it would be a good idea to show them. 

“Guys, do you want to come and see Harvey’s room?” Max asked as he looked from Lorenzo to Arthur. 

Both brothers saw it as a hint for Charles to have a moment so they nodded and left the room with Max. The Dutchman looked back at Pascale who nodded gently at him, knowing that she had to talk to Charles. She then sat down beside her son where Max had previously been sitting. 

“You wish he was here don’t you?” Pascale asked gently.

She had noticed the look on Charles’ face when he had read the card and she knew that her husband’s name was missing from it. More importantly, it would be “grand-père” that would be missing. 

Charles nodded frantically as he sniffed. Pascale ran a hand along her son’s arm as she gazed down at the sleeping baby.

“You know you can tell Harvey all about your father, it is the memories which are important, Charles.” She said firmly.

Charles blinked back tears.

“I just wish he could be here to meet him, his first grandchild.” Charles sniffed.

Pascale rested her chin on Charles’ shoulder, much like Max had done earlier.

“He is watching over you, darling. You and Harvey. When you put Harvey to bed, point to the stars and tell him that his grandfather is up there watching down on everyone.” 

Charles smiled. 

“I wish I could have asked dad for advice.” He admitted.

Pascale shook her head.

“You have friends and family who can help. Max is with you. Cherish that, Charles, because Harvey is surrounded by people who love him.” She said softly.

A couple of tears fell from Charles’ face. Pascale sighed and wiped at her son’s eyes.

“No crying, my darling.”

Charles let out a watery chuckle as he rested his head against his mother’s.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Pascale smiled. 

“I love you too.” 

They stayed like that for a moment before Charles’ brothers and Max came back into the room. Pascale stood up so that Max could sit down beside his boyfriend who was now sleepily resting his head against the back of the couch.

“Darling, why don’t you let one of your brother’s hold Harvey? You look like you’re about to drop off.” She asked with concern.

“I’m fine.” Mumbled Charles.

“Charles.” Challenged Max.

Charles huffed then nodded. Pascale smiled at Max’s ability to make Charles see sense as she lifted the baby out of her son’s arms to then place him in the arms of his uncle Lorenzo. The older brother smiled as Harvey continued to sleep in his arms and he smiled at his mother who was sitting beside him. Charles was growing more sleepy by the minute and Max was able to move him so that his head was resting on his lap. He tried to fight it but Max was stronger and when he started to run his hand through the soft hair, Charles lost his battle with sleep and his eyes closed. Pascale sighed fondly as she noticed that her son was now asleep.

“Has he slept at all since you came back from the hospital?” She asked although she knew the answer.

Max shook his head and Pascale rolled her eyes.

When Lorenzo’s arms eventually grew tired from holding his nephew, Pascale then stated it was Arthur’s turn to hold Harvey. The youngest Leclerc brother let out a squeak.

“I’m ok.” He said frantically.

Lorenzo laughed quietly, mindful of the baby in his arms.

“Arthur, you’ll be fine.” He said calmly.

Arthur looked a little hesitant. He had always been nervous with holding babies and he didn’t want to hurt his nephew especially since Max was the baby’s father too. His oldest brother was aware of his worries and he was glad that his immediate older brother was asleep. Before he knew it, his mother was coming towards him with baby Harvey in her arms. He sat up straight and decided not to fight as he let his mother place his nephew in his arms. He felt a little bit better as she knelt down beside him to help cradle Harvey’s head. The baby opened his eyes slightly to see who he had now been passed to and Arthur stiffened slightly. He relaxed when he saw that the baby had blue eyes, similar to Max’s.

“He has blue eyes.” He said in awe.

“As long as he has something of mine, I’m happy. He will probably be like Charles.” Said Max softly.

“He will be like both of you.” Said Pascale firmly.

Max smiled as he gazed down at his sleeping boyfriend. 

No one knew what time it was but it wasn’t until Max let out a little yawn that Pascale realised how late it was.

“We better leave you boys to get some sleep, I don’t think we realised how late it is.” Said Pascale, gently. 

Max rubbed a hand over Charles’ shoulder to wake him up. Pascale tried to wave him off, not wishing to disturb her son’s sleep but Max knew that Charles couldn’t sleep on the couch all night.

“Babe, come on wake up. Your mum and your brothers have to go home, it’s late.” He said softly.

Charles let out a grumble and slowly woke up. He sleepily moved off of Max’s lap to sit next to him again. Pascale carefully lifted Harvey out of Arthur’s arms and placed him into Max’s arms, the baby was now sleeping again. The 5 of them all made their way out of the room, exchanging kisses and hugs before Charles opened the front door.

“Thank you again for the gifts and for visiting.” Charles said sleepily but happy.

Pascale cupped her son’s cheek.

“You know where we are if you need us. Take care of each other and go to sleep.” She said softly.

Max and Charles laughed quietly.

Harvey slept in the crib beside their bed. Both Max and Charles gazed over at their baby boy sleeping, still amazed that he was here. As Charles drifted off to sleep, Max was glad that Pascale had been able to talk to her son. He was aware that the pregnancy brought joy and sadness to their lives. Joy at the fact that they were able to bring a special gift into the world but sadness that Charles’s father and Jules couldn’t be there to celebrate. Max knew there was the issue of his own father but he didn’t want to dwell on it. 

Right now, he was content to cuddle into his boyfriend as he watched his son sleeping peacefully beside them. He had everything he needed.


	2. Baby Harvey Meets the Verstappens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Harvey is introduced to Sophie, Victoria and Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here is the final part of this story. Baby Harvey gets to meet his gran, aunt and uncle! I have mentioned Jos in this chapter and he will feature in this series but I figured that because I mentioned Charles' father in the first chapter, that I should mention Jos in the second chapter. I should also point out that the conversation between Max and Sophie is in Dutch so you can just imagine it and I apologise for not writing it in the language that is spoken as I don't know any Dutch. The next installment will probably be Max and Charles introducing Harvey to different drivers and maybe their teams but we shall see. If anyone has any prompts or ideas for this series, please do not hesitate to comment! Hope you all enjoy and take care!

Max was somewhat thankful that his mum messaged him the next morning to let him know that she would be coming to visit alongside Victoria and Tom. Whilst it had been nice to see Pascale and Charles’ brothers, Max knew that his boyfriend was exhausted and that he needed rest. He was beginning to think he needed to take his own advice as he was now feeling exhausted as he had been the one who was up during the night to feed Harvey and change his nappy. He knew that eventually they would take turns throughout the night but he didn’t think it was fair to let Charles get up during the night especially after such a long birth. The decision was made for Max’s family to visit after lunch and so Max took a quick nap before lunch was ready.

Charles was holding Harvey in his arms when Max went away for his nap and that was the same position that Max had found them in when he woke up. Max chuckled at the sight, clearly his boyfriend didn’t want to put their son down although he knew how he felt. He leaned forward against the couch as he stood behind Charles who had yet to notice his presence. 

“You’re going to end up with sore arms.”

Charles was lucky that he didn’t jump up and disturb his baby as Max surprised him. He rolled his eyes even though he knew that Max couldn’t see him.

“It will be worth it.” He replied quietly.

He could hear Max shuffling behind him before the Dutchman eventually moved so that he was sitting beside him. 

“What time did you say your family was coming?” He asked.

“About 1.” Max replied.

Charles paused for a minute.

“Have you told your dad?”

He wasn’t entirely surprised when he didn’t get an answer but was a bit concerned when Max gently held one of Harvey’s hands as if to distract himself from Charles’ question. The young Ferrari driver knew that Max’s relationship with his father had soured somewhat when they came out. It was slightly awkward when Max came out but it got worse when he had informed his father that he was dating his rival. Jos was furious but both Max and Charles could sense that Sandy was the one keeping him sane. It was thanks to Sandy that Max could still see his little brother. It hadn’t been the first time that Max had heard about Sandy and Jos arguing over Sandy’s support for Max. She didn’t want any confrontation and she certainly didn’t want Max’s younger siblings to see their father angry. Charles was sure that Jos didn’t know what to make of his pregnancy. His first grandchild. He hadn’t received a congratulations or anything from Jos but he got a nice message and card from Sandy. Charles knew that he would have to speak to Max properly about his father. They had discussed what life would be like with a child and what it would be like if everything was alright with Jos. Whilst Charles didn’t particularly like Jos, it was in the last few months of his pregnancy where he began to think seriously that the Dutchman had to be in his baby’s life. Charles had lost his father and so his child was already without a grandfather so he was determined not to come between anyone. If Jos didn’t want to see his grandchild, it would be his decision, not Charles’. He wondered if he should talk to Sophie or Victoria about it. He was aware that Max felt guilty anytime Victoria was present when he had an argument with their father. The Dutchman loved his sister and he didn’t want her to be caught up in the fighting and awkwardness. 

Charles was pulled out of his thoughts by his baby wriggling about in his arms and he knew immediately that Harvey was hungry as he had had his last bottle a couple of hours ago. Max stroked his son’s little hand before letting go as he got up.

“Come on, let’s get a bottle ready for his highness.”

Charles scoffed as he too got up. He and Max had joked even before Harvey was born that their child was going to be spoilt rotten. 

They reluctantly left Harvey in the Moses basket that they had bought before he was born so they could eat their lunch with both hands. Charles quietly wondered whether the baby would be clingy but he was peacefully sleeping so decided to just leave him until Max’s family arrived. 

Max went and answered the door when his family did arrive. His mum texted so that they didn’t wake up the baby. He had rolled his eyes but also knew it was true for him and Charles as they tried to be quiet whenever Harvey was asleep. He smiled as he opened the door and was met with Sophie, Victoria and Tom standing on the doorstep.

“Hello, sweetheart.” His mother gushed.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before wrapping her arms around her son. Max realised that his sister and Tom were left holding a blue present bag each, both with smiles on their faces. Sophie eventually let her son go so that Victoria and Tom could greet Max.

“Come in, he’s sleeping just now.” Said Max quietly as he stepped back to let his family in.

Sophie quietly peeked her head around the door and smiled brightly as she saw Charles sitting watching his son who was still sleeping in his Moses basket. She walked over and placed a hand on Charles’ shoulder who jumped slightly and turned to look up at her.

“He’s beautiful.” Whispered Sophie.

Charles laughed gently.

“I can’t believe he’s really here.” He said quietly.

Sophie’s smile softened and she leaned down to place a kiss on Charles’ cheek. The Monegasque blushed and grinned when he saw Sophie and Tom coming through.

“Aww, he’s so cute.” Victoria cooed.

Tom rolled his eyes.

“Babe, you think every baby is cute.” He said jokingly.

“Shut up.” Teased Victoria.

Max laughed behind them and encouraged them to sit down. Victoria and Tom sat on the two seater whilst Sophie sat on the single seater. Max sat down beside Charles and pulled him towards him so that he was leaning against his chest.

“Do you want to hold him?” Charles asked Sophie.

“He’s comfortable where he is just now, I don’t want to disturb him.” She replied politely.

Both Max and Charles knew that Sophie was desperate to hold her grandson. That was the difference between Pascale and Sophie, Pascale wouldn’t be that patient.

“How did you sleep last night?” Asked Victoria.

Max scoffed.

“I barely had any sleep, I was up and down all night feeding Harvey.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Teased Victoria.

Max glared at his sister then at his mum who began to laugh.

“Vic, leave your brother alone. I’m sure you boys will be looking after Harvey as well as yourselves and getting plenty of rest.” She said sternly.

Both young drivers blushed and chuckled nervously, knowing they both had overprotective mothers but were thankful for that too. 

Victoria raised the bag she was holding off the floor and jiggled it about in the air.

“We brought presents.” She said happily.

She handed the bag to Charles who reluctantly moved away from Max’s chest to take the bag and let Victoria move the other bag in front of him. Both Max and Charles quietly thanked them all before Charles pulled out one of the presents. It was wrapped in animal wrapping paper. They both cooed as Charles unwrapped a grey and fluffy little dressing gown.

“It’s so soft.” Squealed Charles.

Max rolled his eyes but his smile softened as he ran a hand over the soft material. Charles placed the dressing gown back into the bag then took out the cards. The first one read ‘Congratulations’ on the front and was covered in baby animals which was from Auntie Vic and Uncle Tom. The last card had little dinosaurs and love hearts on the front alongside ‘welcome to the world, little one', which was signed by Sophie in Dutch. Charles happily opened out the cards and placed them gently on the coffee table beside the cards they had received from Charles’ family. He reached into the final bag and unwrapped the first present which was a cuddly lion toy. Max laughed and took it from Charles to stroke over it.

“It can be his mascot.” He joked.

He gently placed it into the Moses basket near Harvey’s feet then watched as Charles opened the final gift which was a black baby onesie which had a picture of an alarm clock on the front surrounded by the phrase ‘cutest alarm clock’. 

“Oh so true.” Teased Charles.

Everyone laughed and they all felt guilty as Harvey mumbled at the disturbance. 

“I think it’s time we introduced our little lion to his family.” Max said quietly.

Sophie looked as if she was about to argue when Max carefully took Harvey in his arms and moved over to her. She held her arms out carefully and smiled at her grandson who was still sleeping.

“He’s absolutely gorgeous.” She whispered.

Max and Charles smiled as they watched Harvey sleeping in his grandmother’s arms. Charles cuddled back into Max’s chest. Sophie began to talk quietly to Harvey in Dutch. The baby made soft noises in his sleep as if he could understand what Sophie was saying but then Max had been speaking to him in Dutch even when he was in Charles’ stomach. Charles found himself dropping off so he shook his head and ran a hand over his face before pushing himself off of Max then turned to look at Max’s family.

“Does anyone want some tea?” He asked politely.

“That would be lovely, thank you, Charles.” Sophie responded kindly.

“I’ll come and give you a hand.” Said Tom.

Charles tried to insist that he would be alright but Tom was already up on his feet.

“Is it alright if I go and see Harvey’s room? Max has been sending me pictures but I’m dying to see it.” Victoria asked excitedly.

Charles and Max both smiled before nodding.

“Be my guest.” Insisted Charles.

Victoria jumped to her feet before looking over to her mum as she had noticed that she had been giving her brother looks as if she was desperate to talk to him. The only people who were left in the room were Max, Sophie and baby Harvey.

“Does your father know about Harvey?” Sophie asked quietly.

Max played with his fingers for a minute as he looked down at his lap.

Sophie raised an eyebrow.

“I take it, that's a no.”

Max sighed and nodded.

“Surely you should tell Sandy at least, she’s been so supportive.” Said Sophie.

Max looked up at his mum and he reminded her that he was still her sweet little boy.

“I know I’m only going to make things worse by delaying it. I just wish everything was fine between us. I don’t want Harvey to be used as a pawn or for Charles to get hurt either.” Max said quietly.

“You should let your dad know that he is here and let him take the first steps. If he doesn’t want to see Harvey right away, just be patient. He’ll visit him.” Insisted Sophie.

Max nodded as he looked back down at his lap.

“Your father should be in Harvey’s life, Max. Charles has lost his father so Harvey is already without a grandfather. We may not see eye to eye but he deserves to be in his life.” Said Sophie firmly.

“Yeah, I know.” Max replied softly.

They sat in silence for a bit until Max sighed.

“Do you think I’ll be a good dad?” He asked nervously.

Sophie knew that question was going to be asked at some point and she cursed inside knowing that Max had this fear in his mind that he wouldn’t be a good father.

“You will be the best father you can be. You and Charles will love Harvey and you will support him. No one is perfect, Max. Don’t be afraid to ask for help. I am here, Sandy is here, Charles’ family is here. You and Charles will be fine, I promise you that.” Insisted Sophie.

Max smiled gently. His smile softened as his mum kissed baby Harvey on his forehead.

“You know he’s going to be spoilt rotten.” His mum teased.

Max scoffed.

“Oh yeah, we know.”

Sophie and Max laughed gently before they were interrupted by Charles, Tom and Victoria laughing outside the door as they came back into the room with mugs of tea.

“Mum, you have to go and see Harvey’s room, it’s so cute!” Cooed Victoria.

Sophie just smiled as she gazed down at Harvey. Charles, Tom and Victoria all sat down again before Sophie smiled up at her daughter.

“I reckon it’s time for Auntie Vicky to hold her nephew.” She said softly.

Victoria squealed as she watched her mother carry Harvey over to her then placed the baby gently into her arms. She smiled at Tom as she felt her boyfriend wrap an arm around her waist.

“Oi, don’t be getting any ideas.” Max said cheekily as he noticed the couple getting cozy.

Victoria stuck her tongue out at her brother in response as Sophie rolled her eyes whilst she drank her tea. 

They were all happy to sit and chat about Harvey as well as the season as Max would be due to go away soon. Baby Harvey began to whine and cry which broke the tranquility within the room so Charles got up quickly so he could make a bottle as Victoria tried to settle her nephew. What Charles didn’t realise was that Sophie had followed him although she had told Max that she was going to see Harvey’s room.

“Harvey is such a cute baby.”

Charles jumped in surprise as Sophie startled him.

“Yes, he is honestly the best. It’s better when he isn’t crying.” He joked.

Sophie laughed.

“Of course.”

She watched as Charles warmed up a bottle of milk.

“You will make sure that Max gets in touch with his father.”

Charles looked at her. She was aware that Jos and Charles didn’t particularly get on but knew that her son’s boyfriend tried to be civil for Max’s sake.

“I just don’t want him to start any arguments. We don’t need it, Harvey doesn’t need it.” He said softly.

Sophie nodded.

“I just think that Harvey should get to know his grandfather. I don’t want Jos to accuse Max of keeping him away because he doesn’t want to hurt me. This has got nothing to do with me.” She said determinedly.

Charles sighed.

“I know. We talked about it a lot when I was pregnant. He just wishes they didn’t have a difficult relationship. As much as I dislike him, he deserves to know his grandson, especially when my father is not here to get to know him.” 

Sophie stepped forward and ran a hand down Charles’ arm sympathetically. 

“Max is lucky to have you, so is Harvey.” She said softly.

Charles blushed and dipped his head to avoid eye contact. He eventually got Harvey’s bottle finished and called out to Sophie as she was away to peek into Harvey’s room.

“I’ll try and talk to him but I can’t promise anything.” 

Sophie nodded and let Charles go to give Harvey his milk as they could hear his cries growing louder. Charles was a little surprised to see that Harvey was still in Victoria’s arms, knowing that if it were him, he would have passed Harvey to Max. 

“Do you want to feed him?” Asked Charles.

Victoria looked a little nervous but Tom gave her an encouraging smile and she nodded then took the bottle from Charles. She sighed in relief as did the whole room when Harvey stopped crying as he began to drink.

“Just don’t give him the bottle in one go.” Warned Max.

Victoria relaxed as her nephew continued to drink, pulling the bottle away every so often so that the baby could have a breather. When Harvey was finished, Charles took him out of Victoria’s arms to wind him. He sat back down beside Max who wrapped an arm around him as he watched Harvey slowly fall back to sleep. Sophie eventually returned and looked over at Harvey.

“How is he?” 

“He’s finished his milk, he’s asleep now.” Replied Max.

Sophie smiled then looked over at Victoria and Tom.

“Come on, we better let Max and Charles have a little nap of their own now that Harvey is asleep.”

The young couple reluctantly got up followed by Max and Charles as they all made their way to the front door. They exchanged hugs and kisses and Max had to let his mum give him an extra hug.

“Remember you can ask for help at any time, you don’t have to do this alone.” She whispered in his ear. 

Her son smiled and nodded. 

After Max’s family had left, Charles put Harvey down before he crawled into bed beside Max.

“Your mum is right, Max. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Max didn’t reply but he kissed Charles’ temple as a thank you. They both followed Harvey into the land of dreams as Max quietly began to wonder what his father’s response to Harvey would be. 

For now, he was content to sleep, surrounded by his favourite people. He could worry about his father later.


End file.
